


I saw it on the Internet

by CalmSurrender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, I regret everything, I'm Sorry, It's very very ooc, OOC, They're like barely 20 in this, Tumblr, anti sjw, i have a fragile heart, please don't send hate, seriously this is the crackest fic that's ever been written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a blogger and she meets a nice blogger that shares her views on a sleepless night, in the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw it on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> I'm really sorry about this, it was born from a joke that was taken seriously by Vallern and I was told to post this here otherwise it wouldn't count so I'm really sorry this is pure crack and I'm ashamed.

It's two am and she's too awake to try to sleep, so she does what she often does at nights like this: Browse the Internet. Mainly tumblr and her slightly popular blog scienceandjustice, she's getting there but she really doesn't care about followers, her heart is with people and the world.

She's an Internet vigilante, and she'll give a piece of her mind to everyone that doesn't share her way of thinking

" _Hmm lets see what we have here today_ "

There's a post that reads: 'look at this fruit it looks so weird' accompanied by a picture of a pomegranate

The comments vary but there's one complaining about the image looking like a bloody heart and how it should be tagged properly because it's triggering

" _Here we go_ " Alex whispers to herself while she stretches her arms and presses her knuckles, preparing herself to type.

"First of all respect pomegranates they're a fruit and super good for you and how dare you compare them to a heart have you even taken anatomy or what. Please read a book before spilling your idiocy in the Internet" accompanied by a series of hashtags #fruits #pomegranates #science #sjw #when will people learn

Content with her reply, she hits post and keeps scrolling, when suddenly she gets a message notification

" _Well it's started sooner than I thought_ "

‘Hello I just wanted to say how much I appreciate that you're sticking for and defending pomegranates they deserve our respect and love. I'm sorry on behalf of that person they know nothing’

Once done reading, Alex’s eyes light up. “ _Finally someone that understands_ ”

She clicks on that person’s blog, thanking all the gods they didn't send that on anon.

The description reads:

‘Astra. 20. She/her. Cis. Art&Science. Politics. Feminist. 30% Irish 25% German 15% Serbian 30% Native American. Theatre. Pansexual.’

Instead of replying to her messages, she decides to send one of her own, just to keep the other one in her inbox. It's been a long while since she finds someone so nice and interesting on the Internet.

The first one was a girl named Kara but ever since she started working and dating her boss –secretly- she hasn't had time to hang out as much as before.

 

“Hey thanks so much for your message I'm so glad you agree. There's so many misinformed people on this website and I can only do what's best and try to pass on my knowledge and try to make the Internet a better and more accurate place” She hits ask and goes about her business as usual.

Another post, some freaking meninist making a big deal out of some game developer not making a female character dress provocatively.

“Oh no you don't, not on my watch” Before she starts typing away, she gets another notification of a new message, excitedly, she pressed the inbox icon.

‘Don't be a fuckin asshole even if its a fruit or whatever u claim it is that shit still looks lik a fuckin heart tag your gore/pomegranates u asswipe’

Alex shakes her head and sighs, they forgot to press anon so she goes to google, types pomegranate and replies to the message with a link to the Wikipedia page for the fruit.

It's too late and she's beginning to get too tired to deal with this.

After pushing reply, she blocks the person. You can't make people like this change their mind.

Forgetting what she was doing, she blogs some more. There's a cool picture of a shotgun that she reblogs. Of course she's all for gun control but she can't deny guns look cool.

A minute goes by, and she gets another notification. Bracing herself, she opens it.

 

‘Hey thanks for your reply! People really are stupid in this website and I'm glad there's people like you trying to make the world a better place by calling out the idiocy you see at times like can you believe I got called out the other day because I made a post about my female cat-‘

She waits patiently and very interested for the next message, since this website has a character limit.

‘-and they told I shouldn't refer to her as she/her because she can't voice her preferred pronouns? I swear to god sometimes I'd like to bomb the world or idk mind control people so they don't act so stupid’

Alex laughs nodding to herself and decides to be brave and message this cool stranger through the chat option.

Nervously she types:

“Hi I'm sorry if it bothers you that I'm messaging you this way and you can totally tell me if that's the case but you seem really cool and I wanted to let you know that and omg I can't believe that happened how are people so dumb”

She hits send and gets back to her dash nervously waiting for an answer.

Three minutes later and it finally comes.

 

“Hey no need to worry I'm glad we’re talking over here, you seem really cool as well and I'd like to keep in touch! And I know omg I still don't know why I'm in this website because it's so trash but I just can't be free. Anyway hope you're having a good night? Or is it morning where you are? My name is Astra btw but you probably already knew that?”

 

“Hi Astra yes I did read your description. I'm Alex, nice to meet you. It's 3 am so night! I hope you're having a nice night as well. I have a kik if you wanna keep in touch there since I'm only in this hellhole when I can't sleep at night. So add me if you have one: AlexDvrs”

 

“That's so much better! Thank you I added you lets talk over there because my last bit of patience for these people has ran out so I'll see you over there!”

 

“ _What a nice girl_ ” Alex thinks to herself.

Deciding to finally go to sleep for the night, she gives one last look to her dashboard.

There's a pretty nature picture that's edited to make it blend with the background of the website. She reblogs and tags it

#nature #beautiful #transparent.

“Well that's it for tonight” Before she closes chrome and turns off her computer, she gets a message notification. Thinking it’s the cool girl, she opens it excitedly.

 

“Can you please stop tagging things as ‘transparent’? It has trans in it and it's really offensive”

Nope. Nope nope nope. No.

She closes her laptop and barely manages not to throw it to her wall.

It's too late to deal with this bullshit.

 

She lies in bed and decides to sleep, tomorrow will be another day.

Her phone lights up, curiously she checks it.

A new message from a new contact “GnrlAstra”, it's a wink emoji.

She smiles to herself and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked embarrassing me Vallern I hate you.


End file.
